A Tale of Two Brothers
by Spectrum Rush
Summary: Many in the world of remnant know the story 'A Tale of two Brothers' but only a select few know the truth. This is the true tale of those two brothers past and present but more the struggles of todays brothers. The four maidens were the embodiments of the four seasons but before them were the two brothers who embodied Light and Dark. Rated T for swearing and action.
**Hello everyone out there and thanks for checking out my story 'Tale of a brother'. This is my new OC in the world of remnant and he will make a huge difference so please read on and let me know what you think.**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

"In the beginning of the world of remnant it was in a state of what they could only call gray. But with the birth of man and faunus came the birth of light and dark. With the appearance of these two conflicting forces came the need to win. Thus these two enemies chose their champions and gifted them with incredible powers, these champions just so happened to be twin brothers. The brothers were given amazing abilities but what made them stand out the most were their mighty wings" A young beautiful woman told to her small child but was interrupted by the young ones curiosity.

"So were the brothers faunus?" The young child of 4 asked her mother from her bed.

"I'm not sure sweetie but I'm sure they were called many things, now let me finish the story dear" the mother chastised while smirking with a finger raised.

"Yes momma" the child said while lowering her head and frowning.

"Hey ruby its okay to be curious...now were was i- oh yes. Though they were brothers they were forced to obey their masters and fight each other. Due to the sadness of the two brothers fighting it fueled the grimm. Both man and faunus suffered from the brothers fighting and the powerful grimm. The brothers seeing their wrong doings broke free of their masters control and flew around the world and saved everyone from utter annihilation. This came at a cost as in the end both brothers were badly wounded and exhausted. Sadly the brothers died but seeing the sins they committed both light and dark took the souls of the brothers for a gift. With the soul of the light champion the world was given the sun while also giving the world the ability to use aura. The champion of the dark before his death had given the ability to see in the dark to the faunus at a cost of part of his soul, this led to a part of the moon being left unfinished. This my dear children is how we know the creation of light and dark, the sun and moon and also aura, 'The Tale of two Brothers'" the mother finished as the first kid looked on with awe in her eyes while the other only rolled hers.

"Bah those are just fairy tales" a young 6 year old girl with long golden yellow hair said while rolling over in bed. The mother only shrugged and stood up and made her way for the door.

"That it is yang, just a fairy tale" the mother said while looking at the two children with a smirk on her face.

"Or maybe its history" she said as she flipped the lights off and the room went dark

* * *

 **Outskirts of vale - 11 years later**

There in the dangerous forest laying unconscious on the ground was a young man that looked the age of 15. The only indication that he was alive was the soft snoring noise coming from him. His shaggy hair was platinum blonde that had a blown back look to it.

The boys attire consisted of a white leather coat that reached his knees with two large cuts in the back that bulged. Under the jacket was a plain black T-shirt, his jeans were black with a chain hanging at his side. On his feet were white leather boots that seemed have a black set of wings on the sides, lastly were the pair of white finger less leather gloves on his hands.

Laying on the ground next to him were weapons, the first to see were the two large silver revolvers still in their holsters, their chamber had a different color for every bullet slot. Next were two blades or swords that were white with black trim, the guard on the handles were a pair of wings going out with a shining white gem inbetween them, in the middle of the two swords was a dagger of similar make. Next to them was something of unknown use but had many sharp edges on it.

"Cough...cough..cough" the sound came from the young man the had now rejoined the land of consciousness. And now we sadly switch to this young mans point of view but not before mentioning the two bright platinum orbs that were closed not a moment ago.

' _W..wha..who_ ' I thought as I shot open my eyes to see I was on a bed of leaves. Feeling something caught in my throat I started coughing.

'What the hell' I though as I saw blood spray on the leaves from my coughing fit. Wiping my face I felt my sore, dry throat crack and I could taste the blood. Looking around myself I could see a bag lying next to a pile of sharp metal. Fumbling over I emptied its contents and a bottle of water fell to the ground so I jumped at it and undid the cap. Flinging the bottle up to my face I doused myself in water but did not care as I only need to quench my thirst.

"Thank god" I said in a raspy voice as my throat was still a little scratchy, clearing my throat I spoke again.

"Where am I" I said in my normal clear voice, feeling week I laid down on my back. Feeling an instant surge of pain I shot back up and winced. Reaching for my back with my hands I could feel a huge bump on my back along with a new sensation as well. It felt like when you move your body after a workout, like a tight muscle. Last I checked I shouldn't have any kind of muscle like that back there.

Slowly I took the coat off with some struggle as I was still wobbly and weak. My struggle ended as the coat dropped onto the bed of leaves. Now I had to deal with a pesky black shirt, luckily my body was moving with more ease now. When I got it off I tossed it into a pile along with the coat, but I was starting to wish I had kept the clothes on.

"How in the hell.." my words died in my throat as I looked at the folded pair of wings on my back. They were completely white with no impurities, they looked beautiful and they were only folded. A sudden headache had me ignore the new appendages and bring a hand to my head.

' _Whats going on?_ ' I screamed mentally as visions flashed threw my head of a white figure flying threw the sky and fighting with its wings. It kept playing over and over just a white figure using the wings it had.

 _' **just let them flow dont fight it**_ ' a voice said in my head making me want to worry but the voice sounded so kind that it calmed me. Doing as told I relaxed myself and I could feel my body move behind me and the visions kept playing and I could feel what I should do.

The visions stopped playing and I slowly opened my eyes and looked back to see the wings unfolded completely. They looked even better at their full length, and true to when they were folded they were still pure white. I reached back and ran a hand down my right wing and first I felt how soft my wings were while also feeling my hand nimbly gliding across my wing.

Looking over at the pile of sharp metal near me I realised from my vision that they were used as a weapon for my wings. They went across the top of my wings from my shoulders to the wing tips. I would be able to dive at things and slice threw them or cut them up.

Reaching over I replaced my discarded attire and stood up. I heard a jingle to my side, so looking down I saw a chain leading into my front right pocket. I grabbed the chain ans pulled on it and a wallet popped out. Inside of the wallet was a few strange cards with symbols and numbers on it but what peeked my interest was a name card.

"Lucian McNeil" I read the name aloud and looked at the picture of what I assumed was me with my platinum blonde hair, platinum eyes and pale white skin. I kept repeating the name and looked at the card in my hands a few times. Putting the car back I grabbed the things that fell to the ground when I emptied the bag and put them back. Spare clothes, some food, water and some colorful crystal stuff along with a random small, long metal chain. Looking over I saw the wing blades again but that made me look at the folded wings on my back in confusion.

' _ **Let your power do the work**_ ' the soothing voice said echoing in my head. I again saw visions of a white winged figure using a white light on its hands to lift the blades and place them on its wings. A strange feeling came to my hand and I saw it was covered in the same white light. I let a small scream of fear out as I shook my hand but it did nothing to help.

After some while I realised what it was and slowly I focused my hand towards the wing blades. They so were covered in the light and started to unfold and flow my way. My wings were unfolded as the blades came my way from two ways like a snake. I flinched as they made contact but they only slid onto my wing tips and made their way to my shoulders. Once all the way on they started to morph, the contraption unfolded and covered my shoulders in armor. The other parts of my wings started to fold so they would stay on better while also showing off how truly sharp the blades were. The last click sounded of and they were finally on my wings, I gave a few slow flaps, folded and unfolded my wings but it felt as if nothing changed at all.

Slinging the backpack on I realised it was made for me or someone with wings as it wasnt uncomfortable. The rest of my stuff was easily put on as I kept getting flashes of how they went on my body.

"Its like watching a movie and feeling you can do what you see" I said to myself as I turned the sword in my left hand and twisted my right which held the revolver as I admired the weapons. My thoughts were cut short my a rustling noise coming from behind me. I twisted around to see a black wolf like creature with a bone plate armor peppering its body, this set off a memory chain in my head.

 _I saw houses and huts on fire as people ran around trying to escape the creatures that were running around. Those who ran were showed no mercy as they were ripped apart and devoured by the evil creatures. Suddenly a crimson blur shot forward and slashed a monster in two and rushed to me and screamed but I heard nothing but saw only silver eyes. I was snapped back to reality by the beast in front of me._

"RWARRRHHH" the monster screamed as it charged towards me. I didnt even try to but I guess a reflex made me shoot upward with a strong flap of my wings. It snarled at me as I hovered above the earth over the creature called 'Grimm' as the word kept ringing threw my head. I saw flashes of red in my vision as my head aas filled with thoughts of all those who died because of these creatures.

"Fucking Dieeee" I screamed as I dived the 'beowolf' and it roared and started to sprint. I spun in air and shot forward as the creature swiped a claw at me. The attack was in vain as the wing blades sliced the creature into pieces and sprayed black blood on me. I crashed to the forest floor and tumbled a bit until I landed on my stomach. The blood was evaporating at an alarming rate as I pushed myself back to my feet. Looking back I saw red eyes looking at me and also at the evaporating corpse.

Springing forward I pulled my sword and a revolver out of their holsters. The chamber soon and landed on purple and I fired off bullets which came our sparking electricity. The shots were so very powerful as I fought to hold it straight and it fought to break my wrist with every shot. Even the wolfs couldnt fight the guns power and element as the bullet came out with high speed and sparkling electricity.

The first wolf fell in a sparkling heap as the bullet past right threw its skull. The next was hit in the leg and tumbled to the ground in a roll. By now they reached me but it meant nothing as I had holstered my gun for my second blade.

It was all a blur for me as I hacked and slashed my way threw a whole pack of these creatures. With a final swing of my sword I decapitated a wolf that had lost its leg and fallen to my feet. I was covered in evaporating blood and it made me feel sick to have it on me. A loud roar from in front of me caught my attention as I looked up at the new opponent.

I assumed this was the leader of the pack as it was covered in even more white bone armor than the rest and stood at a bigger height. I got low to the ground and stalked its way around me and eyed me as its prey. I gritted my teeth and let out an unnatural growl which stopped the beast for a second.

"Let's finish this" I said as my body was covered in a white glow. I shot my hand up and a blast came from my hand and a blowing ball went towards the beast. It leaped forward and narrowly dodge the ball that exploded on impact with the ground, leaving a smocking crater. In a flash of black the creature back handed me with its massive paw and I spun and slammed into a tree with my chest. I fell to the ground at the trunk of the tree and went down to one knee.

"Is that all you got" I screamed in a blind rage as I spit some blood to the ground, the beast roared and stood on its back legs.

 _ **'Calm yourself, negative emotions only fuel their power and attract more'**_ the soothing voice said. My vision cleared and my breathing became more clear. Looking up I saw the beast preparing to charge so I sprinted forwards to meet it head on. Just as we were about to clash he swung his massive claw at my midsection with intent to slice me in half. I jumped and spun midair to avoid the claw and threw my dagger into eye. It crashed down but got back up quickly as I landed on my feet and slid back.

It growled in pain and rage at the new pain it felt in its eye. Giving it no time I sprinted forward at surprising speeds and jumped at the beast and sent the dagger further into the monsters skull and ending its life. Kicking of the dagger I back flipped mid air and landed in a crouched position and listened for any other noise.

Silence filled the clearing as all of the fallen grimm were evaporating. I fell back on my but in a sitting position while letting out a sigh of exhaustion. I wiped some sweat from my brow as it had accumulated on me. I sat for a few moments just catching my breath and letting what I had done sink in.

'What just happened?' I asked mentally, I dont get why I got so angry at those creatures. Maybe I do get why if that vision was anything to go by. These 'grimm' seem to be pure evil, they even have a bad feel about them when I got close to fight them. Looking over myself I saw that there wasnt even a scratch on me, this was quite surprising as I had remembered taking a few hits and for a fact a slash caught my left cheek.

"How odd" I whispered as I put a hand to my face only to feel not a scratch but smooth flesh. Ignoring this strange happening for now I stood back up and slung my fallen pack back on. Looking around me I saw no point in staying in this area any longer and shot upwards and into the sky above me.

Even though this is cheesy to say I just choose 'to go where the wind takes me' me as the wind helped me save energy and glide. I didnt know where I was going but this was my best option as it helped me move faster. I only saw forest right now but I was still pretty low to the ground so I dived slightly and pulled up suddenly with a powerful flap of my wings. I shot forward and upward, then eventually just kept going forward with the wind again. This was to my advantage as I could now see the tip of a tower over a cliff to my side. Banking left I leaned just right so that when I got to the cliff top an updraft caught in my wings and gave me a boost and I shot forward.

"Wow!" I said in awe as I could see a great view of a city in the distance. As I neared the city I realised the smell of the forest had now faded away and was replaced by the smell of a bustling city. Looking around I caught something very odd out of the corner of my eye. A girl who looked very similar in my vision stood in the street with a giant red scythe. I saw a few men standing in front of her and one said something as I saw his mouth move and the men attacked.

I could only stare in awe at the sight before my eyes, the girl was performing moves with her scythe that I didnt know were possible.

She spun around her scythe and kicks the first approaching man in the face. She took the scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to the bowler caped man's feet. He said something as he stamped his cigar out and raised his cane to shoot her, I panicked and dived down as I felt my wing blades transform and cover my whole wings.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways" I heard him say as he pulled on the trigger. Pushing my self harder I landed in front of the girl with a crash and brought my wings in front of me as a shield.

I felt the impact of the explosive shot but ignored the slight pain of the heat it brough upon my armor. When I brought my wings down I saw the man was gone and turned to see the girl. I froze as I looked into her silver eyes and she to looked in shock at me. She shook her head and blushed slightly while standing up and faced a man who exited the shop.

"You okay if I go after him?" The girl asked as the man gave a nod and an 'uh huh'. The girl shot forward at amazing speed and went to the roof above. I followed behind and shot to the roof above with a strong flap of my wings.

"HEY" the scythe wielder yelled at the man in the bowler cap as I landed. He stopped at the ledge of the building and looked down.

"Persistent" he whispered as the one next to me prepared to face off against him but a giant flying machine made us both cover our eyes as a flash from it blinded us.

"End of the line red and bye bye birdie" the man yelled and laughed maniacally as he threw a red crystal at us which landed in front of us at our feet. He shot at the crystal which exploded but a women landed in front of us and blocked it.

"Huh?" The evil cane man said as he looked at the new person. She was blonde with white button up shirt and black dress pants and glasses. A strange cape was on her back and a strange looking wand in her hand.

Speaking of the wand, she spun it and kept doing so as purple energy arrows shot towards the air craft and a women in red appeared but her face was shadowed. Our savior glowed purple and shot a beam above the vehicle and a storm appeared over it and rained down ice shard which stabbed into it.

The women in the jet fired blasts of fire at the blonde who blocked the first two but dodged the third and it destroyed the spot she was just at. As she landed she spun her want once again and glowed purple and picked up the debris and transformed it into an arrow and fired it at the jet.

The women on board blasted fire at the arrow and destroyed it but it reformed and hit but the driver did an ariel lean so it hit an armored part of the jet. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman in the jet summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

The red hooded girl chooses then to change her weapon amd start shooting at the women aboard the craft. All of the shots are blocked and then some glowing red circles are summoned below as. Me and the girl are blow forward out of the way and the blonde jumped out of the way as the circles exploded.

"That hurt" I said picking myself up as I had landed on my head. Looking over I saw the hooded girl on her knees in front of the stoic sorceress.

"You're a huntress" she said in realization.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked with awe on her face.

* * *

Vale police station - 25 minutes later

Me and the hooded girl sat at a metal table as the women I found out who's name was glynda goodwitch walked around the table scolding us.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger. Also you young man dont think I have forgotten you, you should have stayed out of this and not intervened" she yelled as she continued to walk back and forth.

"They started it!" The girl said in defense.

"If it were up to me you would be sent home...with a pat on the back" she said getting a smile from the girl "..and a slap on the wrist" she yelled while slamming her wand on the table scaring the girl and getting and 'eek' out of her.

"But...there is someone here who would like to meet you two" she said while releasing a sigh she had been holding in. Stepping to the left she revealed a man in green who had been behind her. In the mans hands was a mug and a tray of cookies, he leans in close to the girl.

"Ruby Rose" so thats her name "you...have silver eyes" he said as the girl got very confused and shy all of a sudden.

"Ohhhhh...uhhhhh" she said while moving awkward in her seat.

"So where did you learn to do this?" He asked suddenly while gesturing to a tablet that showed her fighting the thugs.

"S-signal academy" she said while watching her own fighting.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, one teacher in particular" she said still looking at the screen which was now playing me landing in front of her.

"I see..." the man said while placing the tray of cookies in front of us. Ruby tentatively reaches out for a cookie and shoves the whole thing in her mouth, seeing no rebuttal she continues to shovel cookies into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow.." the man says while giving a knowing look to the cookie monster.

"Ah Dats mah uncuh" she mumbles with a mouth full of cookies, she swallows and wipes her face. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She said while making noises and doing karate poses.

"So I've noticed" the man said while taking a seat "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asks.

"Well...I want to be a huntress" she said with no shame.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She stars talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She finishes and flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile. Both adults give her an odd look, me included.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asks.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at beacon" Ruby said plainly as Ozpin gave a big smile.

"Hello" he said.

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said returning the smile.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked her.

"More than anything" she said as if her life depended on it.

"And what about you?" He asked me, making me jump in surprise.

"What about me?" I said while sinking in my seat.

"Would you like to attend my school?" He asked me with a raised brow, looking at Ruby she was giving me a look that just screamed for me to say yes.

"Sure I guess" I told him nervously.

"Welcome to beacon you two" he said flashing another smile.

* * *

 **And there it is my first chapter to my RWBY story and my longest chapter yet. As always like, comment and review.**


End file.
